


From the Shadows

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: An agent works in the shadows, in secret and in keeping secrets. Tyrixa has a past she ran from and no idea what it will mean for what is to come but she is for now forging a new path with Imperial Intelligence. She can't bring herself to trust anyone, what will that mean for her crew? Can she hold them together?





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of something new: Work in progress.
> 
> Warnings in place because I know the content of the story and am going to work through some of the stuff related to the psychological damage.

Tyrixa fiddled with her gloves adjusting them on her wrist to hide the tattoo just one more time. Her mind was not on the journey she was taking but rather on what she had left behind - not an approved strategy for a new mission, her mind noted sourly, but still, she was thinking about Csilla and not about Hutta.

Ty was a very private person, she had always had to keep secrets, she worked for the secret police on Csilla - giving up her family name, her right to be someone with social standing. It was customary, and necessary that they were outside the hierarchy. Not all were, but those who did the bulk of the work. She had trained and served at 10 years old, like most Chiss, maturing far before the other races in their galaxy. She kept that to herself too. Glancing around the shuttle one more time - another half a day's journey ahead - she allowed her mind to wander back to why she was here.

"If you leave, Officer Tyrixa, I cannot assist you." Her superior officer said as he carefully closed the door, a thick piece of soundproofing which forbade any from listening to the conversations within.  
"I know."  
"You will never be permitted to return to Csilla." He added sighing "And the empire is not kind to aliens."  
"Do you think to scare me or warn me away from my course?" she asked, sitting in the offered chair. exhaling in a measured way. "I have no reason to stay; none of my family remains, and I like all my peers do not have any family claim. You already know of these things, Sir." She said sir with a careful distance, they were far from strangers after all.  
"Mitt'yrix' apora." Her old name, one she had not heard for eons; one he should not have used.  
"No." she said looking down at her hands, the tattoo on her wrist was the only part of herself that she kept a single simple infinity symbol: you will always be loved, her father had told her that, and she had, like a fool, believed him right until he had been killed in action.  
"You are leaving because of me?" He asked then, softer than before, taking the conversation from a senior officer to subordinate, into a totally different territory.  
"Don't you think it is time?" her voice was strained but soft "You have a wife, and children."  
Yes, her conscience told her, it had been a mistake, one she would not repeat or continue. He stood now, before the window, his Chiss features carved like a sculpture, making Tyrixa half wish for just one more kiss, one more night.  
"I am sorry." He said turning now away from the window to face her "I loved you..."  
"I know."  
"I love you still, Ty, I don't think..." sighing he sat in his chair facing her.  
"Then let me go. Let us both live." she exhaled and fought the overwhelming sense of loss as he signed the form she had handed him.  
"I hope Ty," he began, pausing to look at her standing there in full police uniform his eyes seeming to take a moment to hold the image of Tyrixa. He coughed "I hope you find what you deserve out there."  
"Be well." The words rung hollow in her heart. more final than death.  
"Goodbye, Ty." He handed her the papers as she stood to leave. "Live well."  
Final words that stuck within her soul.

She had trained easily in the Imperial camp, taking on the role of spy-like it was a skin she could slip into. Of course, the fact she had been a member of Csilla's illustrious secret police was something hidden deep within her file; she would never bring it up. She wanted to leave her past behind her now, and move on, so with a little help from the Imperial Intelligence she did just thbat, blending in easily with their training.


End file.
